


【 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐒 】𝐊𝐘𝐋𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐍 𝐗 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

by AldithDathomir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, OC x Kylo Ren, Past Torture, Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Strong Female Characters, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Trauma, Violence, kylo ren x readear, kylo ren x you - Freeform, sorry for angst, sorry not sorry for smut, wanted to write some smut but also really wanted to do character arcs and a storyline so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldithDathomir/pseuds/AldithDathomir
Summary: Stories have been told of a legendary lone warrioress who travels the galaxy as a mercenary.Said to have been exiled by The Mandalorians for not conforming to their ways, she seeks to bring justice to the galaxy – on her own terms.Both intelligent and powerful, the resistance have been attempting to pursue her to help overthrow the First Order.But what happens when the First Order get their hands on her first?And what happens when she’s not willing to comply with Commander Ren’s rules?What happens when Kylo Ren sees the inconceivable strength she possesses?Will she meet her demise? Will he stop at nothing to have her for the First Order? Or for himself?--------------------------You are a strong warrioress with the ability to fight off an entire battlefield – captured only by Kylo Ren’s force powers.You will not yield; you’ve been through too much to ever surrender. That is your one rule: '𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳'.You see something in Commander Ren that throws you – 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘺. Jealousy of your strength.Does he want you dead? Or does he want you for himself?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐒 】𝐊𝐘𝐋𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐍 𝐗 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

TW: blood/bruising

【 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐒 】𝐊𝐘𝐋𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐍 𝐗 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑

Stories have been told of a legendary lone warrioress who travels the galaxy as a mercenary.

Said to have been exiled by The Mandalorians for not conforming to their ways, she seeks to bring justice to the galaxy – on her own terms. 

Both intelligent and powerful, the resistance have been attempting to pursue her to help overthrow the First Order. 

But what happens when the First Order get their hands on her first?

And what happens when she’s not willing to comply with Commander Ren’s rules? 

What happens when Kylo Ren sees the inconceivable strength she possesses? 

Will she meet her demise? Will he stop at nothing to have her for the First Order? Or for himself?

\--------------------------

You are a strong warrioress with the ability to fight off an entire battlefield – captured only by Kylo Ren’s force powers. 

You will not yield; you’ve been through too much to ever surrender. That is your one rule: '𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳'.

You see something in Commander Ren that throws you – 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘺. Jealousy of your strength.

Does he want you dead? Or does he want you for himself?

\--------------------------

Your brain was throbbing; you felt every single nerve in your head intricately pulse until they felt like they were going to tear. The pain was excruciating.

You thought back to the times you'd almost lost limbs, had wounds tear open stitches that were painfully quelling the blood, or the long days you spent hunched over regurgitating bile, blood, and the strong chemical you had been poisoned with at the shady cantina.

This was worse.

This was so much worse.

You'd take all of the above, all at once, in a heartbeat.

'Never surrender' you continued to repeat to yourself in your mind over and over, your eyelids now burning as you felt the veins in your eyes throb excessively.

"Come on, princess... just–let... down –your –guard" you heard the menacing, deep voice struggle - he was in pain too.

Your burning eyelids opened steadily, the blurred silhouette of the tall, dark villain beginning to focus; his bloody and scarred face so close to yours you could see the reflection of your appearance in his dark irises – your face warped, not from the immense bruising or the blood covering you caused by fighting off dozens of troopers, but because of the pain inside your head.

Your neck contorted. You inched your face closer, forcing an ominous smile through your agonising pain, and watched his eyebrows confusingly furrow.

"Never" you hissed, spitting your blood soaked saliva in his face.


End file.
